1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ramjet fuels and more particularly to solid ramjet fuels using metal particles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art solid ramjet fuel is hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene, HTPB. The addition of metals to solid ramjet fuels have yielded limited improvements in burning characteristics because normally metals do not burn effectively under ramjet conditions. Although metals burn extremely well in solid propellants containing oxidizers, this success has not been achieved using ramjets where the oxidizer is separate from the fuel grain.